Two worlds entwined
by AuroraTwin
Summary: Kai and Rei are PIRATES, Tyson is either eaten or floating somewhere, Max is a MERMAID not MERMAN and there's other random bladers throughtout. Three OC's Emi, Karina mermaidsn Jack pirate and the meaning of the title is there's a water and land world


Two worlds entwined 

In the mist of the clear blue ocean stands a ship of dark mahogany. A gentle wind blows through the cloud white sails controlling the ships course on the deck many men doing their duty or would be swimming with sharks if they were not. Men scrubbing here, Men mopping there doing what they normally do. Overlooking the men making sure that everything was working smoothly was the captain. His eyes of blood and red wine were focused on his surroundings making sure that nothing unexpected would pop up. The cold yet gentle wind rustled his clothes – black trousers tucked into his shin-high boots that had gold buckles. A plain white shirt hidden by a midnight toned waistcoat, by his side held by a red sash was a ruby, garnet encrusted sword that he used for better opponents at sea or on land. Too top it all of he even wore a dark blue cape. As the captain ran his hand through his grey hair that turned black at the back. No one knew how his hair was different from his or her own. One man asked what had happened to cause his hair to turn to different colours but soon after wished he had not asked. He found no mercy within the grasp of the captain. He walked the plank and soon after he entered the ocean the eagerly a waiting sharks were on him like a hungry cat chasing a sick mouse. The captain sighed and walked over to his first mate who was standing against the wheel, since today seemed to be a clear one with no hazards.

"So captain what's our destination going to be?" the first mate asked as his raven hair swayed with the little wind. "Or are we going to stay here in the middle of the ocean like sitting ducks?" "We're going to that island over there" The captain pointed to a small island on the horizon "Get the men to start the sweepers, Since there's very little wind. And I'll be in my cabin if something goes wrong." "Aye, captain" the first mate went and started barking orders, while the captain headed towards his cabin to ponder on things, but came back out quickly and walked over to the first mate. "Rei"

"Yes Kai"

"Make sure to send Jack to the cabin I have some matters to go over with him"

"Aye, captain Kai"

"Good" the captain known as Kai turned to his men who were looking at the two of them strangely. "ALL RIGHT YOU BUNCH OF JESSIES. YOU'VE GOT YOUR ORDERS NOW GO DO THEM. OOOR..."

"AYE, CAPTAIN" the crew did not want to know what would happen if they did not do what they were told. Kai turned and walked back to his cabin. The first mate known as Rei went back to the wheel after staring a little with his warm amber cat eyes. He started to cringe after hearing a crack of a whip then he realised who was doing it. He made a note to himself to keep away from jack if he has something lethal in his hands as to not to hurt him or himself for that matter. After a "little" whip cracking from the second mate the ship was heading for the island.

On the island that they were heading too was the living area of a mermaid named Emi. She was the leader of the eastern water, the youngest member of the council at the age of 16 she was very smart but can act clueless at times. Her long dark brown hair swayed as she spotted the ship from her resting place. She ran back to the others to tell them what she had saw.

"What's the matter Emi? You look like you have swam around the world twice"

"Max I would like you to tell Tala that there's a ship coming to my island, while Ming Ming and I go to greet them".

"But what happens if they want to fight you? What would you do if you or Ming Ming gets hurt? Or or..." Emi put her hand on her friend's mouth.

"Max don't worry we'll be ok. If they fight us we'll run to the ocean. We'll take of ourselves and you take car of yourself ok. NOW GO"

"You be careful then cause if you don't either Karina or Brooklyn would have _my head_ on a platter if you get hurt"

"Don't worry I'll be fine, but I'll have _your head _if you don't get going"

And with that Max ran to get Tala to warn him that there's a pirate ship in the area.

While Emi and Ming Ming went to find a place near the beach to wait for the pirates. Emi's sky purple eyes scanned the area to make sure it was safe as Ming Ming was getting her bows and arrows ready encase the pirates did fight them. While they were sitting waiting the ship was coming closer and closer.

"I wish they would hurry up already"

"Careful what you wish for Ming Ming it might just happen."

"Yeah, yeah no wonder Brooklyn likes you so much" Ming Ming clamped her mouth right after cause she did not mean to say such a thing. Which made Emi raise her eyebrow to the statement; it was not a secret that Emi was Brooklyn's favourite.

He would make sure that Emi had everything that she needed and more so.

"I'll let that side my little blue haired friend, but for now we must focus"

Meanwhile back on the ship Kai was explaining what they will be doing on the island.

" Everyone knows what they'll be doing?"

"AYE, CAPTAIN"

"Get to work with the ship so we're ready to land"

AYE, REI"

"So no screwing around unless am the one screwing"

"AYE, JACK"

"NOW GET TOO WORK"

"AYE, AYE CAPTAIN"

After 30 minutes or so the ship was on the island and all of Kai's crew was on land. All the crew except Kai, Rei and Jack went to explore and look for supplies of sorts. Kai had found a spot of his own to lie under the sun with his eyes closed. And further away from him Rei and Jack were making sure the ship was secure and that the coast was clear. But neither of the three noticed the girls watching them from a short distance away. Emi spotted something shining in Kai's direction. It was his sword that had caught her attention. The older girl of the two by 3 years, Ming Ming saw the long raven-haired boy and was disgusted by the other one, but turned her attention back to Emi who was staring at Kai she thought.

"So shall we greet them now before you start drooling a river?"

"Nope, I have a better idea, that includes a certain captains sword and a distraction"

"What, no you can't do that remember what happened last time?"

Emi shock her head, her memory was just as bad as a fish half the time.

"What happened last time?"

"You seriously don't remember?"

Emi shacked her head again she had forgotten what had happened, last time she had taken something he mother died from a harpoon through the heart. From that day forward she became the new leader of the eastern water at the young age of eight. "Sorry Ming Ming but you know how I get when I see something shiny" she started to run towards the area where Kai was lying and hide behind a tree. Ming Ming was going to try her best at distracting the other two boys. She shot an arrow near the boys who were making a ship from sand then she shot three more while running amongst the trees. One of the arrows nipped Jack in the side, which made him scream a little, which made Kai jump and run to the others to see what had happened. Emi saw her chance to take his sword that happened to have fallen from his side when he jumped and that made her very happy. It's mine now she thought as she went and graped the sword and ran back to Ming Ming. She was waiting for her to return keeping her eyes on the trio.

"Did you get it?"

"AYE oops" she had said aye too loud and the trio turned their attention to the noise that had caused it. Kai had noticed that the girls were wearing strange clothing – the blue haired one wore a short blue skirt and turquoise shells. While the other one the dark brown haired one had white three quarter length puffy pants. But the thing that he noticed the most was that she had _his _sword the sword that _he_ was give since he became the captain of the ship. He reached for his sword but all he got was air, he looked back at the girls to see that they started to run away from them.

"AFTER THEM, THEY HAVE TAKEN MY SWORD!"

"AYE, AFTER THEM"

Rei and Jack started to run after them when Jack remembered that his side had been nipped by the blue hair's arrow. "I'll just wait here, urgh"

"Go to ship to get bandaged then Jack" Kai started to run also until he noticed a giant waterfall; he guessed that was where the girl's were heading for so he decided to head towards it. Emi and Ming Ming were in fact heading towards the giant waterfall just as Kai had guessed. "We're nearly there, just a bit longer"

"So why didn't we head towards the ocean instead of being chased by many dirty, filthy, ugly, gross, disgusting men to the edge of a giant waterfall?"

"Ming don't you have any sense of adventure at all?"

"Why don't we answer each others questions anymore?

"Was that another question?"

"Anyway no, I don't have a sense of adventure but I do have the sense that they are catching up with us"

"EEP!"

Both girls bumped into Kai, which was unexpected. Emi landed on top of Ming Ming, which gave Kai a chance to take his sword back, and stood over the two girls.

"Thank you for returning my sword back" he glared at both of them in turn while they got up. " Am curious what were you going to do after you took my sword?"

"I was going to hand it on my wall of shiny things"

Both girls pushed Kai over the edge of the waterfall, but Ming Ming tripped and pushed Emi over the edge too. "HEY YOU THERE" "oops" Ming Ming jumped over the edge also to get away from the raven-haired boy. With Kai and Emi, Emi was trying to aim for the dark bit of water so she could get a quick get away. But Kai had other plans he grabbed her leg and pulled her towards him.

"You trying to kill us? We have to get to the darker area of water"

"If I remember it was you who pushed me over the edge"

"And your point is what exactly"

Kai wasn't able to reply for both of them had hit the water and Emi transformed into a mermaid. The impact of the water made Kai unconscious

"Great just great"

Emi now had a green tail with shiny pearls hanging around her waist, purple clams and sliver bangles on her upper arms and two bracelets. And around her neck was a necklaces with a stone pendent. She decided to take Kai above water so he did not die, which she did while taking his sword.

"HEY EMI a little help here please"

"Haha how did you mange to miss?"

"Don't start am embarrassed as it is"

Ming Ming managed to land in the shallow water and transformed into a mermaid.

"You should of aimed better that's all I can say"

"KAI, KAI SHOUT IF YOU HEARS US"

"HE'S OVER HERE, oops I didn't mean that"

"Oh Mind Ming and you said I was an idiot"

"You are, you're the one that got me into this mess in the first place"

"Well sorry if you're not into adventures you should lighten up, as for me am going to go leave take care bye bye"

"Come back here you flat fish"

But she was gone with the sea and Kai's sword again. And Kai started to wake when he heard his name being called he managed to watch Emi swim away with his sword. "That's the second time I had to watch her take my sword"

"At least she didn't take anything else"

"Huh" Kai turned his head when he heard her voice. "Who are you? And what are you?"

"Am Ming Ming a mermaid from the northwest"

She stared at him a little then decided to crawl into deeper water, Kai's first and second mate came out of nowhere and jumped Ming Ming before she got any further into the water.

"Is that someone's sword digging into my back, or is someone very happy to jump me" she started to thrash when the first mate, Rei turned her over which made her blush a little.

"Rei, Jack take her out the water"

"Why? Kai"

"She's going to be a hostage until I get my sword back"

"He must really love that sword if he is keeping me a mermaid as hostage"

"You're a mermaid?"

"It would explain the tail, Jack"

"Come on before she blushes anymore and Kai doesn't bit our heads off, Rei"

"I can walk by myself you know"

While the two were bickering two legs replaced Ming Ming's tail.


End file.
